The art of fingerprinting and identifying persons by their fingerprints is well known. The use of fingerprints for identification purposes is based upon distinctive ridge outlines which appear on the bulbs on the inside of the end joints of the fingers and thumbs. These ridges have definite contours and appear in several general pattern types, each with general and specific variations of the pattern, dependent on the shape and relationship of the ridges. A fingerprint can be classified according to its pattern type and this data can be systematically searched.
With the increasing fraud in many businesses of modern life, such as banking, rental, insurance, credit application, employment application and clinical laboratories, fingerprinting systems become an effective means of reducing unlawful activities by identifying the individual involved. Even to a lesser extent, it can deter potential law breakers who might have existing arrest records with the law enforcement authorities.
For example, clinical laboratories have problems with "stand-ins" who take the place of an individual to provide specimens in order to satisfy requirements for illegal substances testing. If there are suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of an insurance policy holder, the insurance company may obtain fingerprint copies of the deceased for comparison with their application record prior to paying out on the death benefit. When establishing a bank account, taking out a loan, or cashing a check, one might be asked for fingerprint authentication because the criminal might do it in one's name. Thus, the fingerprint system can protect honest citizens as well as work to convict or deter the criminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,164 to Orlando et al. discloses a fingerprint imprinting device which comprises three layers: the first layer is a thin conformable film coated with a wet ink on the surface facing the second layer, the second layer is a frame member having a window and the third layer is the print receiving surface. When a print is to be taken, the finger is pressed against the upper surface of the first layer to move its inked surface into contact with the designated print receiving area on the third layer. This device produces a print of identification character without getting the ink on the finger utilized to make the impression. However, the first layer, a thin film, which is opaque because of the wet ink must be removed to display the fingerprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,335 to Curtis et al. reveals a fingerprint inking apparatus which has a self-contained supply of ink and a drive means that automatically produces an uniform film of ink of the correct thickness on a thin elastic membrane which is supported on a compressible foam structure or between two rollers. A designated finger presses the inked surface of the membrane downward causing the membrane to conform around the finger, thereby transferring the ink to the finger. Fingerprint is obtained when the finger is rolled in a conventional manner on a fingerprint card. The elastic membrane stays on the structure or two rollers. Nevertheless, the user's fingers are soiled after fingerprinting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,012 to Smith et al. reveals an ink stamp-like applicator for depositing fingerprints directly on a document. The applicator has a stamp housing of a pair of reservoirs with semi-sealed pads. One pad contains a liquid developer solution while the other pad contains a liquid reagent solution capable of reacting with the developer to deposit an insoluble colorant precipitate. The applicator applies the two reagents in the reservoirs onto two designated areas of the document. By pressing a finger over one area to transfer one reagent onto the finger and then apply it over the area of another reagent, the ridge pattern of a fingerprint is immediately developed. This invention requires an ink stamp-like applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,299 to Hedgcoth discloses a plastic card which has an ink absorbent coating over a pre-assigned space on the card. The coating contains a chemical reagent capable of reacting with a substantially colorless developer solution in a pad applied by a finger to provide a perceivable colorant fingerprint ridge pattern. If desired, a thin film laminate or overlay of a clear permanent coating (e.g., an acetate) may be applied over the print for protection. A pad is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,600 to Mason, Jr. et al. reveals a fingerprinting device having three components: (a) an ink kit box, (b) a record sheet, and (c) transfer strips. In component (a), there are dry ink, a plate, and an applicator. The applicator is used to rub the dry ink on a finger. Component (b) is a clear plastic. Component (c) consists of a protective cover (ply 1, a paper), a middle sheet (ply 2, a clear plastic), and a backing sheet (ply 3, a clear plastic). These three plies are adhered together by pressure-sensitive adhesive having differential adhesion. In use, the protective cover is removed so that the dry ink applied on the ridge pattern of a finger may be transferred onto the adhesive coated on the top side of ply 2. Plies 2 and 3 (still adhered together as one unit) are flipped and pressed against the record sheet which is component (c). The backing sheet is then peeled off, leaving the fingerprint sandwiched between two clear plastic sheets. Detached items are used in this system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,089 to Reardon reveals a fingerprint sensitive pad which includes a protective cover, an imprinting material and a base sheet. The protective cover is a flexible transparent plastic, mylar or cellophane. The imprinting material is a transparent or semi-transparent substance, which has an adhesive-like coating on the surface facing the protective cover to receive the fingerprint image when a finger is pressed upon it. The fingerprinting consists of a pattern left by the oil from the finger on the substrate sheet. The adhesive-like coating on this surface serves primarily only to prevent finger movement and smudging as well as holding the flexible protective cover in place. This fingerprint sensitive pad is affixed to a document by an adhesive coated on the bottom surface of the imprinting material. The bottom surface may be made reflective before the adhesive coating. The reflective coating may be incorporated directly onto an area of the document reserved for the fingerprint. The fingerprints are not in any color or black color.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,919 to Vassiliades discloses a fingerprinting system which comprises an ink pad and a substrate for receiving fingerprints. The pad is capable of releasing an oil solution of a color former. The substrate is locally coated with a color developer in the area where fingerprint is to be imprinted. In use, a finger is pressed onto the fingerprinting pad and then pressed onto the coated substrate. A colored image immediately developed from the reaction between the color former and the color developer. An ink pad is required for this fingerprinting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,071 to Tremaine discloses a fingerprinting system utilizing a conventional fingerprint card, a fingerprint card holder, primary sheet, secondary sheet, and an ink pad. The fingerprint card is to receive fingerprint impressions for specific fingers. The fingerprint card holder keeps the card in place during imprinting. The primary sheet is a sandwich-like structure having a layer of adhesive between a front release liner and a rear release liner. The secondary sheet is a structure having a front transparent sheet and a rear release liner with a transparent layer of adhesive between them. An ink pad is needed to ink the designated finger. In use, the rear release liner of the primary sheet is removed so that the adhesive layer (together with the front release liner) is pressed over the designated area of the fingerprint card. The card is inserted into the holder. The front release liner of the primary sheet is removed to expose the adhesive layer and an inked finger is pressed over the adhesive layer to imprint the ridge pattern of the finger. The transparent sheet with the adhesive of the secondary sheet is peeled off and placed over the fingerprint to make it smear proof. An ink pad and detached items are needed for this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,749 to Land reveals a fingerprinting system which has an adhesive coated transparent plastic tape to receive fingerprint. The tape is then turned over and disposed over a transparent print card. It may be necessary to coat the digits of an individual with a visible medium, such as powder or ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,188 to Koch discloses a fingerprinting device which is initially affixed on the extension tab of a security document. The device assembly has a protective strip covering a window which is situated on a layer of adhesive coated on a transparent plastic material. The underside of the protective strip is coated with a release material, such as silicone or wax. The strip is to keep the adhesive from drying and to prevent the adhesive from collecting foreign matter. The adhesive is to receive the imprinting. The transparent plastic material is glued or attached to the tab. The fingerprint is recorded by pressing a finger on a layer of adhesive which is coated on a transparent plastic material. The device assembly still glued or attached to the tab is broken away from the security document and is kept in a storage tray. The print is developed by making a copy of it on a sensitized surface by back radiant energy, such as a photocopy machine, through the adhesive, the transparent plastic material and then the tab. The subject's fingers are not dirtied or exposed to chemicals.